


Call of the Wild

by Waii



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Diarrhea, Emetophilia, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, M/M, Scat, Sickfic, Slight fluff, Toilet, Vomiting, Warning!, descriptive sickfic, emeto, mildly, mystery of zora toilets, prince sidon/link - Freeform, sick Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waii/pseuds/Waii
Summary: Link and Prince Sidon take off on a quest across Hyrule when Link realizes that he's not as good at botany as he thought he was. He eats some questionable berries and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Call of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fic. Please be warned it is descriptive and has emeto and scat in it!! Read at your own risk (or pleasure)

Link and Sidon had been trudging through the landscapes of Hyrule for a few days. They had come to the Tabantha region to meet with the Rito to explore the possibility of tracing back each of the race’s familial history. Travelling was pretty customary for Link who would spend most of his time adventuring from town to town. While Sidon also went on ventures for the Zora kingdom and occasionally to the lands of other races, he wasn’t that accustomed to spending extended periods of time on foot.

Link’s stomach started to rumble, and he blushed immediately. Sidon looked over at him. A smirk crept on his face after seeing the Hylian’s reaction. Sidon didn’t especially mind being alone, but having Link around with him made him inexplicably happy.

“We can stop for a snack break!” Sidon suggested stopping for food much to Link’s relief, since Link didn’t like stopping for anything.

“Okay,” Link responded. Rather than a snack, they had succumbed to resting their tired legs and indulging in a full meal of roasted fish. Nearby, Link saw a bush of berries that he couldn’t resist picking and eating. Since he spent so much time in the wild, berries were a staple. He had almost become an expert- with the help of his sheikah slate, of course- in identifying berry types and perks. Almost. Sidon opted for some blueshell snails they had gathered earlier.

“We can sit by the fire for a while, but should we start to head back to Zora’s domain?” Link asked the Sidon, “We are about a two-day trek from there.”

“You know best! I trust your decision. As long as we travel along a coast line,” Sidon chuckled, “A nap would be nice.”

* * *

About an hour later, the two began trekking back to Zora’s domain. As they walked up a hill with the tall grass tickling their feet and tall trees casting their shadows over them, Link suddenly flinched and instinctively grabbed his stomach. He did this fairly discretely, so Sidon didn’t seem to notice anything. He was far more engrossed with the silent princess flower that littered the area.

“Wow.. Link, look! These are so beautiful. You said that these were Princess Zelda’s favorite flower, right? I could imagine- someone as beautiful as her highness would be the personification of such a magnificent flower. But, you’re nothing to sneer at either Link-!”

Sidon went off on a monologue of what Link could only assume was showering accolades upon Link as Sidon had a tendency to do. Link couldn’t concentrate on anything, much less Sidon’s words. The pain in his abdomen was getting worse and it was spreading. He felt his stomach churning and pressure building up. To relieve some of the pressure, he let out a small burp, but it little to ease the discomfort. The Zora Prince had gone ahead and picked up a plant and proudly presented it to Link.

“Hey isn’t this cool! Link,” Sidon paused, noticing that Link’s face was flushed red with the sheen of beading sweat.

They weren’t physically exerting themselves, and it wasn’t particularly hot outside that day, so Sidon grew concerned, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, didn’t mean to slow us down,” Link curtly responded.

He had convinced himself that everything was okay, but he knew in the back of his mind that he was about to vomit, but maybe, he thought, if he could keep it down, the urge would eventually go away.

“We can stop,” Prince Sidon gently pressed. He knew that it was customary the hero to push through anything and everything as he was trained to do.

“No-,” Link protested and winced a little to try hold down his stomach contents, “I’ll be okay.”

Sidon had to think around Link. He knew that convincing Link to stop was a monumental task, so he feigned an injury to get Link to sit.

“Ow!” Sidon recoiled with this step, “Ah, it looks like I have a small cut on my foot.”

The Zora stared down at his foot. There was no cut, and even if there was, he would’ve healed it immediately. His healing powers were meager compared to those of his legendary sister, but he could manage small wounds easily.

“Are you okay?!” Link frantically got on his knees to check on the foot, but this sudden and jerky movement did him in.

Link sighed and whispered under his breath, “… oh no.”

Within a split second, he had pushed aside Sidon’s legs and doubled over.

“Link?!”

At first, Link began to cough, but within moments, this was replaced by full-fledged retching. The blonde began to vomit all of the half-digested food from earlier that day. After the first bout, his mouth was still salivating. He could feel more hot bile creeping up his throat, finding its way out of his mouth onto the grass. Weakly, Link tried to push himself up a little bit before keeling over again to puke. Sidon was extremely concerned now, kneeled down behind Link and slowly rubbed the Hylian’s back.

“Ugh-,” Link attempted to speak but felt his mouth fill up and began to heave again, “I’m sorry.”

After the longest six minutes, Link felt back onto his bottom, meekly looking at the mess he had made. His cheeks continued to burn from both embarrassment and exhaustion.

“Ah, I’m so sorry,” Link apologized, “it must’ve been the berries.”

“Don’t apologize! You’re ill. We should get you to a doctor as soon as possible. We could head back to the Rito village? Or, if you could old up until Kakariko village?” Sidon responded, trying to be as helpful as possible.

“It’s really okay. I feel better. I don’t think we will have to stop.”

To be honest, Link didn’t know if that was the end. He had clearly misidentified the berries and was now at the mercy of their effects. He was hoping that they had come out already and that their effect wouldn’t extend beyond the vomiting.

“Okay, if you say so. We should at least get you some water.”

The Zora prince let out a semi-defeated moan. He had hoped that Link would be more receptive to getting care. The two made their way over to the nearby creek where Sidon poured water over himself and bottled some up for Link. Link graciously chugged the water, anxious to remove the bitter taste in his mouth. However, as soon as the cool water hit his stomach, he felt a different sensation. His stomach was no longer churning, but it was still bloated and gurgling. He brushed it off as just aftershock from the vomiting.

* * *

Step by the step, the normalcy returned to their journey, and Sidon was beginning to assure himself that that was the end of Link’s illness. They had walked a few miles from where they were earlier. Both Link and Sidon agreed that walking around Hyrule field would be better than walking through it in order to avoid the death lasers of the guardians. They just passed Lake Kokomo when the nagging feeling had returned to Link’s abdomen. But this time, Links lower abdomen started cramping. Initially, the cramps were dull and infrequent, so Link could ignore it. Quickly, these cramps crescendoed to the point where it felt like his intestines were rolling over themselves in pain.

The Hylian managed to hide his distress for the most part, but when the pain got really bad, his casual stroll had slowed to a slow and awkward walk. He began to fall behind Sidon yet again, but Sidon was quick to pick up on these anomalies. Sidon rushed to Link’s side immediately. The last thing that Link wanted was for the Zora prince to see him in a state like this. Link’s stomach was distended and audibly upset. He could feel the urgency making its way down his digestive tract, and an unrelenting heatwave had come from within him.

Under his breath, Link whispered, “Sorry, stay here.” With that, Link took off in a full sprint towards the wooded area near by, quickly swinging around a large tree. Trembling, he pulled down his pants and squatted, holding his breath bracing himself for the worst explosion. As expected, after an expulsion of sputtering gas mingled with wet bits, his insides began a torrential rain of diarrhea onto the ground underneath. Link winced as the hot liquid spewed from him.

The noises in his stomach seemed to reverberate within the forest where he had hoped the acoustics of the trees would allow him some privacy to do his business. The first round of expulsion afforded him a few moments of relief. He shuffled his feet to a slightly more comfortable position and peed a little. He noticed that his palms were sweaty from exertion, but hardly had time to contemplate anything before another barrage of gas caused another petarade. Link moaned a little in pain and pulled up closer to the tree. His butthole was on fire. The avalanche kept spilling out from inside of him, interchanging between hardly formed and complete liquid. At times there would be another loud fart echoing from his bowels between all of this. As the pressure inside of his stomach let up, it felt like the worst of it was behind him, but he stayed in place to allow for any lingering contents to be emptied out. It just felt more comfortable that way.

He was so embarrassed. Actually, he was beyond embarrassed: he was absolutely aghast at how bad the situation had gotten. This was a terrible look for anyone, much less the hero of the wild. He could take on guardian after guardian, even the Calamity itself, but he was no match for the terrors that were lurking in his bowels. While wallowing in his own thoughts, he heard footsteps coming his way. This startled him since he was in such a vulnerable position, and the tree was blocking his view from the front and his back… well…

“Link, it’s me, Sidon!” Prince Sidon’s voice was clear and recognizable.

It sounded like it was fairly close. Link felt his cheeks burning up once again. There was no way that Sidon could see him like this.

“Please don’t come here…” Link called out in a timid voice.

“I’m just really worried Link,” Sidon’s voice still creeped closer, “I won’t look. Please don’t be embarrassed. I just want to be a little closer so I can protect you.”

Partially flattered and mostly enervated due to recent events, Link reluctantly agreed, “Okay, you can come a little closer, but you cannot look.”

Link also added, “Don’t worry about me. I’m going to be okay.”

“Do you have any medicine? I brought more water while you were here since I had anticipated this.”

“…” Link let out another small groan as more excretion tumbled out of his worn sphincter. It wasn’t nearly as bad as before, but the presence of Sidon and how much he had already gone through made it feel just as bad, “I-I’m not sure… I might.”

Sidon could understand that making conversation wasn’t necessarily making the situation any less awkward, but Link appreciated the thought nonetheless. He actually preferred the awkward conversation to just the sounds of his sick stomach in the quiet forest.

“Do Zora just… _go_ in the water?”

“Huh?”

This question caught Sidon by surprise. It did its job by averting the attention from Link to the new topic.

“Well, I mean fish just go in the water.”

“Yes, but we are an advanced civilization! We have separate water pools that serve as a lavatory that are flushed out after use.”

After the Zora had mentioned it, Link did remember seeing one of these when he visited Mipha, but due to his age and coyness, he never asked.

“Sorry, I’m almost done…”

“It’s okay! Take your time! I can sit here and talk to you all day really. The experience while somewhat gross is kind of endearing.”

Link didn’t know how to respond to this other than to smile a little and blushed, which Sidon couldn’t see anyways.

“Haha, sorry that was a weird way to describe it.”

“I think I understand what you mean,” Link responded.

While Link was finishing up and cleaning up as best as he could, Sidon was working through his own embarrassing situation. It was sudden, and felt extremely out of place, but Sidon could not deny that he had been aroused. His genitals began to peak out a little. Hopefully he could hide it or play it off. Something about knowing that just beyond that tree trunk, Link was unclad, compromised, and needed his protection undeniably awaked a desire within the Zora prince. .


End file.
